


Camembert

by kjtgp1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Incest, Sibling Incest, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelena brings home a surprise from Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camembert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiveLoveLikeMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLikeMe/gifts).



> I wanted to create a treat for the [ouat-ff-xchange](http://ouat-ff-xchange.tumblr.com/), before I fulfilled my main assignment.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> *This is the first fic that inspired the Camembert Collection.

For the past week Regina had been sulking around the house. She wouldn’t it admit of course, but even Granny could see it. Regina had wanted nothing more then to join her girlfriend, Zelena, in Paris for the week. However, they both knew Snow could not run the town no matter how much she insisted she could. So Regina was stuck making sure the town didn’t burn to the ground, while Zelena was off eating macarons.

“Yuck Macarons!” Regina thought to herself. “How could my sister love those slimy things?” She rolled her eyes as she finished getting dressed.

Today was the day Zelena would be back, and Regina wanted to look her best. She gave herself a once over in the mirror, but was quickly interrupted by a knock at the front door.

Zelena shuffled outside the mansion. She was anxious about the surprise she had brought back, as she knew it would be met with hesitation and possible disapproval.

“Although, I can’t see why anyone would disapprove of you my pretty.” Zelena exclaimed to her newfound “friend.”

“Sis! You’re home!” Regina yelled excitingly as she opened door. “Why didn’t you phone I would’ve come to pick you up at the… Achoo!” Regina let out a big sneeze.

Zelena and her friend quickly skirted past her and into the house, in hopes of ignoring the Evil Sneezes. Nevertheless, Regina was quick on her feet and had recovered just in time to see the new four-legged “friend” Zelena had brought home with her.

“What is that doing here!?” Regina pointed to the orange tabby cat that had made itself at home on her perfectly clean couch.

“That’s Camembert. I found him in Paris. He took to my right away.”

Regina rubbed her forehead in disgust, “First of all dear Camembert is a cheese not a cat name. And you know that I don’t really like cheese. Second of all you know that I’m allergic to cats.” She was trying not to lose her temper but it was growing harder with every moment.

“Listen here sis. I found him behind a cheese shop in Paris. The poor thing was starving; I couldn’t just leave him there to die. Us red heads have to stick together you know. And besides can’t Doc give you something for your allergies?” Zelena gave her that big-eyed puppy dog look that she couldn’t resist.

Regina huffed, “Fine! You win we can keep Camembert. So long as you take care of him.”

“Yay!” Zelena excitingly ran over to her sister, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you sis, I love you.”

“I love you too Zelena. Just make sure you don’t tell Snow we have a new animal lover in the family, she might get jealous.” Regina laughed as she walked outside to grab the rest of Zelena’s luggage.


End file.
